Last Mission
by kira3d
Summary: Naruto is given his mission wherein once he completes it, he will become the Hokage. But it lead him to taking the Hunter Exam where he joins Gon and company. Will he be able to complete this one last mission?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! .**_

_Chapter 1:_

_**"Mission x Hunter x Dole"**_

"That will be the last mission I'm gonna give you. Complete it and I will grant you the title of Hokage." Tsunade said to the boy in front of her.

"Don't you think I should do this one with a team? And don't you think that this is like an S-class mission? A chunin is much more preferred?" the boy replied.

"Naruto!" Tsunade slammed her hands on the table. "I don't think you're in the position to coward right now. Your friends have all become chunins and junins. You're the only one left as a genin. Don't you think that this is an opportunity for you? This is a mission which started twelve years ago. You are chosen to do this mission out of all of the ninjas here in Konoha. Don't you think it is a privilege too?"

"Twelve years? From the time I was born?"

"Yes. But don't think of anything that would relate it to your birth. It is nothing like that."

"B-b-but, I heard from rumors that all of the ninjas who were sent on this mission never returned. It's not very good news for me."

"Naruto, as I've told you awhile ago, this will be my last mission to you. Whether you accept it or not, you will not get another mission. That means, you'll be forever a genin- no, a mission-less genin. Would you like that?"

"H-h-hey! This is unfair!"

"I'll wait for your return Naruto. But I can't wait forever."

"Waiiiiitttttttttttttt!"

Naruto woke up from his slumber. He looked really terrified from his dream.

"Hey boy, you look pathetic!" a man with a red bandana said.

"Ahhhahahaha. It's from a bad dream." Naruto replied.

"Ohh. Then we will be arriving at Whale Island shortly. You should get ready."

"Hai! Arigatou Gatso-san."

"Yeah yeah."

Gatso left and Naruto stood watching the vast seas. It was not just a dream. It was reality. He has no other option but to do the mission. Before he could even complain to Tsunade, Kakashi had him sent on this ship. And his destination is Whale Island.

"I don't know what happened twelve years ago but if retrieving it would take a lot of years and would cost me my life, then, this mission…"

"Island sighted!" Gatso shouted from the top of the mast.

Naruto looked at the direction of the island and looked happy.

"Wow! Is that Whale Island? It looked like a giant fish!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It looked like a whale to be exact." A blond man with blue eyes said.

"Really? Is it a fish?"

"Yes it is."

The shipped docked at the port then the captain announced to the passengers.

"Everyone, we have arrived at Whale Island. We will be stopping here for three days so if anyone has businesses here, better be back before we depart. That is all!"

Naruto climbed down towards dry land.

"This is the island. Three days is not very plenty a time. But I can't do anything about it. Now where should I start looking?"

Naruto went around the city asking people if they have heard of his name. He has been asking everyone but everyone says they didn't know him. Without realizing, it was already the third day.

"Jin Freaks? Yeah, I know him. But the last time I saw him was twelve years ago."

"Really? Do you have any idea where he could be?" Naruto asked earnestly. "You're the only one who knew him from the people around here."

"Really? A lot of people know him. But I don't know where he is right now. He is very hard to find actually. It's because he is a hunter. Maybe you should ask Mito. She lives over there." The man then pointed on a store.

"Hunter? Well, thanks for the info Oji-san!" Naruto ran to the direction of the store. When he arrived, he saw a woman inside cleaning a table.

"Ah yes? Can we help you?" the woman said after seeing him.

"There is something I'd like to ask a Mito-san here." Naruto said.

"Ah! I'm Mito. What is it do you need?" the woman said.

"Oh, a man said you knew a man named Jin Freaks?"

"Yes." Mito said with an angry expression. Naruto was then alarmed. She looked like Sakura when angry.

"Ahhhh. I'm looking for him so maybe you know where he is. Please don't kill me!" Naruto braced himself to prepare for Mito's attack. Mito looked surprised to how scared the boy was.

"Don't be afraid of me! Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Ah. Kind of."

Mito smiled at this. "Sorry, I kind of have a grudge on Jin that's why I get angry just hearing the name. Why are you looking for him?"

"Ah. It's a secret but I am in dire need to find him. Do you know where he is?"

"Sorry. But I don't know where he could be, and I also don't care."

"Oh. Okay, sorry for bothering you then." Naruto was about to leave when a costumer of Mito stopped him. It was an old man.

"Boy! Jin. Hmmm…. If I am correct, I heard rumors that he is in Greed Island. I don't even know where it is. But I think that only hunters can go there."

Naruto immediately ran to the man's table.

"Hunter? I've heard of it before. What is a hunter?"

"Well it is a profession where you hunt for things, people, or anything else. They are a bunch of really strong people."

"Really? Cool! By the way, do you know where Greed Island is?"

"As I said, I don't know where it is. I don't even know if it actually exists. It is just a rumor I heard the other day."

"I see… Oh! How do I become a hunter then?"

"Well, you need to take the hunter exam first. I heard the exam for this year have not started yet. You can still join if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it is done annually."

"Where is the exam gonna take place?"

"I think it is in Zaban City. You can get there if you ride a boat to Dole Island."

"Another island? Wait! Did you say Dole?"

"Yeah, that's right. Why did you ask?"

"Arigatou Oji-san! And you too Mito-san!"

Naruto bowed and thanked the two for their time then he went out of the door leaving the man and Mito speechless.

"Is it true that he is in there?" Mito asked the man.

"I'm guessing. But I think he'll be there." The man said.

"Don't mention it to Gon. Never!" Mito demanded.

"Of course! I won't be staying here for long though." The old man stood up and went out the door.

"Wait! Who are you mister?"

"Me? A no-one. But if you'll insist, you can call me Yamato." Then the man disappeared leaving only a cloud of smoke behind.

Back in Konoha, right after Kakashi left with Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama, are you really sure Naruto will be able to handle this?" Shizune asked.

"I don't really know for sure too. But if it is him. I think he can." Tsunade replied then a man with a cat masked appeared. "I want you to guide Naruto. Make sure he stays on track. Jin Freaks is not a man who one can easily find. And he is still a kid too. First make him take the exam. He will need it if he wants to find that man. Don't let him notice you. And make sure he doesn't recognize you're from Konoha."

"Hai!" then the man disappeared.

"I'm sure Naruto can handle this. Argh! If only he didn't… twelve years ago, then none of this will…" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizuno said with worry. "What will we tell Sakura and the others?"

"That. I don't know too." Tsunade said. "That guy always cause us to be worried too much."

Back in Whale Island.

"Dole Island! That's the next stop the boat will be going! I'm really lucky!" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto ran back to the port just in time to see the blond man climb up. He climbed up the ship too.

"The ship is leaving!" the captain announced. Then the boat started to move slowly away from the port.

"Wait! Wait for us!" a boy called from below.

"This ship won't turn back now. If you want to board here, you'll have to swim to get here." The captain said.

"What?" a man with the boy said.

"Wait Leorio-san, I have an idea. Follow me." The boy said running away from the boat.

"Wait up Gon!" the man followed behind him.

Naruto watched the two circle around the port towards a cliff. Then he saw them jumped from there towards the ship using a fishing pole. The two of them landed on the ship safely. Well, the boy did, while the man fell.

"That was a cool move!" Naruto said to the blond boy beside him.

"Well, you can say it like that." The blond boy replied.

"I wonder if I can pull a stunt like that too."

The blond looked at him with curious eyes.

"That metal plate on your forehead. What is that?"

"This?" He asked while pointing at his forehead protector. "This is a sign that I'm a warrior! Hehehe"

"I see. What's your name kid?"

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! What about you?"

"I'm called Kurapica." The blond boy said.

"Nice to meet you!"

-_end-_

**_Please review! Please don't bash! ._**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own HunterxHunter and Naruto! ^^**

_Chapter 2:_

**_"Storm x Fight x Goodbye"_**

"Stop that already. Kekeke. He already looked scared!" A man said.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" others exclaimed.

"A hunter? You? Are you kidding me?" another man said.

"Let's drink up!" a man holding a wine barrel said.

"Come on! Bet on who's gonna make it!" another one said.

"Don't you think this ship has become very noisy?" Naruto said to Kurapica who is resting beside him.

"I know. I can't even take a nap here." Kurapica replied.

"Come on! Fight!" a man said.

A fight started on the deck. The spectators became ecstatic. They yell here and there. The fight ended when the captain stepped in.

"Gatso, stop it already. This ship has become very noisy now."

"Aye aye Captain." Gatso said dropping the knife on the floor.

"Hey men, throw that loser from my ship." the captain ordered.

The crew carried the man Gatso fought and defeated and threw him out the ship. The other passengers become dumbstruck at what happened.

"Hey, hey! Why did you do that?" a man asked.

"This is my ship! Anyone who have complains on how I deal with losers can just join him."

"Oi oi, we are passengers you know. We paid for the ticket." A man watching the scene, named Leorio, said to himself.

"Now, I want peace for now. Your shouting hurts my ears." The captain added.

"He took it!" a boy said.

Everybody looked in the direction of the boy. He is fishing and is now trying to pull up his catch. He pulled the fish up and everybody was amazed to see a rare fish.

"Ohoho! That's a rare catch kid!" the captain complimented him.

"I know! This kind is even rarer in Whale Island!" Gon replied with a smile. Then he suddenly stopped smiling and faced backwards. The birds scattered and a soft breeze filled the air. "A storm is coming."

"…." Naruto and Kurapica looked curious at his statement.

"Yeah right! As if this small breeze will bring up a storm." Leorio said.

"The birds are scared. The air is humid too!" Gon said.

"Hmmm… You boarded from Whale Island right? Then tell me, how strong is the strom and when will it hit?" the Captain asked.

"Hai! The birds says it will be a strong one. And I think it will hit in about… two hours."

"Well boy, you're the second person to get it right." The captain turned to his crew. "Men, prepare for a storm!"

"That boy is really amazing!" Naruto commented. Kurapica just nodded at the comment.

The ship became busy. Crew fortifying the ship, passengers going inside, the waves started to become violent every minute, strong winds starting to blow. Two hours later, a great storm as predicted hit the ship making its voyage very difficult. The passengers inside became uneasy because of the terrible shaking of the ship. That is, except four people. Kurapica took the nap he didn't get before, Leorio enjoyed the ride as if he was in an amusement park, Gon is having fun too, and so is Naruto.

"Hey boy! What's your name?" Naruto asked Gon.

"My name is Gon!" Gon responded.

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! You were really impressive awhile ago. How did you predict this storm?"

"It's a normal thing in Whale Island. Since I lived near the forest, I have to be alert about these things so that I could get home before a storm hit."

"That was one awesome skill you have! I bet even Shikamaru would be awed!"

"Who's that?"

"Probably the most intelligent shinobi among us. He is so leaderlike." Naruto became sad at his comment.

"Why are you depressed?"

"Ahahaha! I just missed them and the village." Naruto smiled his tears away.

"Me too! I'll miss Whale Island too! But I'll return soon, with my Hunter License and my dad." Gon said happily.

"Yeah! I'll finish my mission fast too so that I can return too!" Naruto said.

After some time, the storm died down. The waves and the winds returned to its calm state but some of the passengers have all barred down.

"Such pathetic people! Going to take the hunter exam? Ha! They can't even survive the storm!" the captain said after entering the room. He was about to leave when he noticed four survivors of the catastrophe.

"Hey! You four!" He called Kurapica, Leorio, Gon and Naruto. "Come here."

The four of them went near the captain.

"Tell me your names." The captain ordered.

"I'm Gon!"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet cha!"

"Hey why did you two say your names so casually?" Leorio asked the two kids.

"I'm Kurapica."

"Hey! You too! Oh well, my name is Leorio!"

"Hmmm… What are your purposes on trying to take the hunter exam?"

"Why should we tell it to you?" Leorio once again complained.

"I agree with Leorio. Some reasons should be kept within ourselves." Kurapica said.

"Leorio? How old are you, you disrespectful… Call me Leorio-SAN!"

"I want to become a hunter so that I could meet up with my dad!" Gon said.

"I want to complete my mission. But I can't unless I become a hunter." Naruto said.

"Hey, hey, you two." Leorio said.

"Well, what about you two? If you won't tell me, then you're free to leave my boat. Afterall, I am someone who have the power to disqualify anyone from taking the exam." The captain said while showing them his Hunter License.

"Cool! You're a hunter?" Naruto said.

"Tsk! Oh well, no choice, I'll tell you why I want to become a hunter then. I want to be a hunter because-" he was cut off by Kurapica.

"I am the only survivor of the Kurata Tribe. Our tribe was killed by a ruthless murdering group. I want to become a blacklist hunter and seek revenge for our village." Kurapica said.

"hey you! How disrespectful can you get!" Leorio asked Kurapica.

"Well then Leorio-SAN, what's your reason?" the captain asked.

"Hehe, my reason is… MONEY! If I become a hunter, I can be rich! Hahahaha" Leorio proudly stated.

"Hmph! What a pathetic reason is that Leorio." Kurapica commented.

"LE-O-RI-O-SAN!" Leorio pulled Kurapica's collar by the neck. "Is that how low your disrespectful, filthy tribe can get?"

"Take back what you said!" Kurapica demanded.

"Hey, you two stop fighting!" Naruto said.

"Stop it you two!" the captain tried to stop them butt Gon held him and Naruto from butting in.

"We can't interfere with their fight. Let them settle it." Gon said with a smile.

Leorio and Kurapica went outsde to battle their arguments. Just then, a lightning struck down the mast making Gatso who was actually trying to fix it, fall towards the ocean.

"Help!" Gatso yelled.

Kurapica and Leorio tried to pull him up but they were short on distance. Just then, Gon jumped from behind them and grabbed Gatso. Kurapica grabbed Gon's feet then Leorio grabbed Kurapica's. Leorio was about to fall so Naruto went and grabbed Leorio. They saved Gatso from falling.

Morning came after a few hours. The sea didn't show any trace of the storm. The four of them now sat together in a corner drying their clothes.

"Hehe. That was fun!" Naruto said.

"Fun? Where's the fun in that? We almost fell!" Leorio exclaimed.

"Nah, let him be. He was the one who saved us from falling afterall, Leorio-san." Kurapica said. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful."

"Iie. It's ok. You can call me Leorio. I'm sorry too for calling your tribe like that." Leorio apologized.

"It seems they've finally cooled down." Gon said smiling.

"Island sighted!" Gatso called out.

"Dole Island. We finally arrived." Kurapica said.

"Yep! It sounds busy already!" Naruto commented.

"Of course! There are a lot of people who wants to take the exam." Gon explained.

"Yeah, that's why we must not let our guards down." Leorio said.

The ship arrived at the port. The passengers all climbed down carrying their belongings and weapons with them. Leorio, Kurapica, Gon, and Naruto were escorted down by the captain.

"Well then, you four qualify for the test. And in order to get to Zaban City, you must follow that tall tree." The captain instructed.

"You want us to go climb the mountain to that tall tree? Are you serious?" Leorio said.

"Ohoho. Of course I'm serious. Well then, be careful kids!" the captain said and left.

"Mister!" Gon called to the captain. "Arigatou for taking us to Dole Island! And also for telling us how to get there!"

"Yeah!" the captain waved him goodbye. "I'm sure he'll be just like you Jin. Hehe. He is so like you!" the captain said to himself.

"Well then, we should get going now." Kurapica said.

"Sorry, but we part ways here." Leorio said. "I'm quite sure there's still another way to Zaban City. It is in the opposite direction from the tree. "

"Okay then. No need to be so depressed about it." Naruto said walking towards the direction of the tree.

"Yeah, let's just meet there then." Gon said following Naruto. Kurapica followed the two.

"Not even a goodbye?" Leorio said and sighed teary-eyed.

Leorio walked towards the bus station. And in the shadows, a glint of evil eyes can be seen.

-end-

**Please Review! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter or Naruto .**

_Chapter 3:_

**_"Question x Answer x Silence?"_**

"You want to join our group in going up the mountain?" Naruto asked the man while they are walking uphill.

"Yes, actually." The man said, panting catching up to them. _'These guys don't like to waste time eh? Not even stopping for a while at least when talking to me.'_

"Of course! Anyone is welcome." Gon said with a smile.

"Haha. Thanks guys. By the way, my name is Mashu." The man said. _'Yeah, thanks guys. I'm only going with you so that I can go to the city safely. You guys will act as my bodyguards.'_

"Yeah, yeah, but we won't be stopping now, so if you wanna join, better catch up. We're kind of in a hurry." Kurapica said.

The three of them went further and further ahead leaving Mashu tired behind them.

"Wait up! I- I think I injured my foot!" Mashu called out to them. The three went back to check the situation.

"You should stay here and rest then Mashu-san." Naruto said.

"But there are monsters everywhere. I can't fight with my injury." Mashu exaggerated.

"Then what should we do. You are already slowing us down." Kurapica said, worried.

"Hey, hey. Calm down you two. If that's the case, then I'll just carry him up." Gon said smiling.

"Are you sure Gon?" Kurapica asked.

"It's ok!" Gon said. Gon helped Mashu on his back then they started walking up again. After a little while, they stopped for a moment to hear someone shouting.

"Wait up guys!" The four of them looked back to see Leorio running with a rhinoceros behind him. The three jumped up to a tree leaving Mashu on the ground. Not wanting to get squashed, Mashu stood on his feet and started running with Leorio to safety. When they lost the animal, the other three went to meet them.

"I thought you'll be using a different path Leorio?" Kurapica asked.

"I did. But the bus was a fake! They just took us in circles. That's why I decided to catch up with you then met a disaster on the way." Leorio explained.

"Well then, we can do nothing about it anymore. Come on guys. Let's hurry up." Naruto said.

"Um." Gon nodded in agreement. "Good thing Mashu-san's injury is already healed too."

"Yep, better not slow us down again." Kurapica warned with a scary grin.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached a deserted city.

"Is this Zaban City? Not even a soul is in here." Leorio complained.

"Shut up will you! This isn't Zaban City. We haven't reached the tree yet." Kurapica said. "And we are not alone here."

"Yup! I can hear them breathe all around us." Naruto said.

Gon ran into one of the corridors and exclaimed. "Found you! Obaa-san!"

People wearing masks appeared and surrounded them. They all started chanting to the five of them, "doki doki, doki doki, doki doki…"

"Gon, be careful!" Kurapica said equipping his weapons ready for battle. Naruto followed too by keeping at hand a kunai. Leorio and Mashu went on alert too.

"Welcome travelers to the City of Two-Choices Quiz. If you're headed to the tall tree, you'll have to pass through here. Otherwise, lose yourself in a group of mazes." The old woman said.

"Oh look! It's the hunter examiner's mark!" Gon said pointing at the old woman's staff.

"Tsk! So you're an examiner huh!" Leorio said.

"I will be asking you one question, if you answer correctly, we'll let you all pass." The woman continued.

"Wait. I'd like to take the quiz first." Mashu said. "I don't want to have anything to do with these guys. I only went with them so I can arrive here safely."

"…." Naruto, Gon and Kurapica continued their silence.

"What the!" Leorio started grumbling again.

"Leorio, it's ok. If he wants to go, let him." Gon said without a trace of feeling betrayed.

"Yep, and we can get clues as to what the exam would be. Afterall, we'll only be getting one question for the four of us. We can't afford to get it wrong." Kurapica added.

"Well then, if you want to then it's alright. You have five seconds to answer." The woman interrupted. "The question is: Your mother and lover are both held captives by crooks and you can only help one. One, help your mother, Two help your lover. So which one will you choose? One or Two?"

The old woman started counting while the masked people started saying once again, "doi doki, doki doki…"

"This question…" Kurapica is lost for words.

"This is harder than any exam! Mother of lover? AHHHRGGGHHH!" Naruto panicked.

"This is a universal question! There can be no correct answer!" Leorio said.

"hmmm… This is really a hard question." Gon said to himself.

"Five, four, three, two, one. Time is up! So what is your answer?" the old woman began.

"I choose one. Because I can always find another lover but I can only have one mother." Mashu answered confidently.

The old woman and the masked people talked about his answer. Then they parted and made a path straight ahead.

"You can now pass." Said the old woman.

Mashu walked ahead of the four. "Hehehe, good luck you guys." After a short while, he is now out of their sights.

"Now then, for your question." The woman said.

Naruto's face turned really mad, Gon looked surprised and Kurapica looked serious. The three of them sensed something and is prepared for the worst.

"This quiz is nothing but trap! You can justify to save the other one or the other! This is insanity! I'm going to find another way!" Leorio started shouting.

"Leorio stop! This is-"

"No more talking! If you leave, then you're disqualified!" the woman cut Kurapica. _'This guy already knows something.'_

"Tsk! No choice!" Leorio said walking back.

"Now then, here's your question: Your village is attacked by a bunch of evil group, who will you save, one, yourself, two, the village people."

Kurapica's and Naruto's face looked sad after the question. Their face is now covered with darkness.

"You have five seconds to answer. Five…" the old woman continued.

Gon looked blank, Kurapica and Naruto, remained silent, but Leorio looked furious.

"You expect an answer for that question? Even if I answer one of the choices, the answer is always both!" Leorio started complaining.

"Four"

"You call this exam?" Leorio continued.

"Three"

Leorio went back and took a piece of wood.

"Two"

"You're not an examiner!" Leorio said walking back.

"One… Time is up!" the woman said.

"I'll report you to the hunter's association! You are not fit to be an examiner!" Leorio said attacking the old woman with the wood.

Naruto came and block the wood with his kunai.

"Leorio! Would you really ruin our victory?" Kurapica said.

"Victory?" Leorio asked.

"Yes. This quiz, we passed it right?" Kurapica said to the old woman.

"Yes, you are correct." The old woman answered.

"Like what you said, there is no correct answer to the question, so we can't answer one or two, but we need to answer one, so silence… that is the answer." Kurapica explained.

"But what about Mashu?" Leorio asked.

"They only say you can pass, they didn't say you're correct." Naruto said.

"Right! We can even assume that that way isn't the correct path since I heard a while ago, Mashu shouted. That could have been a trap." Gon explained further.

"You are correct. That is not the correct path." The old woman said. Then two masked people opened a secret door. "This is a straight path. You'll arrive at the tree in about two or three hours. If you still have complains, then take this old woman to the committee and complain."

"No, I don't have any more complaints." Leorio said putting down the wood. "I'm sorry 'bout that."

"Hohoho, I worked as an examiner to meet people like you guys. Now go, you'll meet a married couple there, they are navigators. They will escort you to the exam grounds if they see you fit." The woman added.

"Thanks obaa-san!" Gon said then all of them went inside the secret door. They started walking the long path.

"Hey, why are you all so quiet?" Leorio asked.

"I am thinking about the question." Gon answered. "What if I answered village people, I won't mind sacrificing myself to save Mito-san and the others, but they wouldn't want me to die."

"And what if they would even choose death than to be rescued by someone like me? If I save myself too, I'll just add salt to the wound." Naruto said sadly.

"And even if you choose village, if you aren't even there, you can't save anyone. Even if they all wanted to be saved." Kurapica added.

"Hey, why are you three sad like that? Come on. It's just a quiz, we already passed. No need to think about it." Leorio tried to cheer them.

"This is not about the quiz! What if you are to choose someday? Village or yourself?" Naruto said.

"Well, I don't know. It is a hard question." Leorio answered.

"Right." Gon said.

"By the way Naruto, why would the village people even refuse help? Isn't it human nature to accept all the help they could get when they're in danger?" Leorio asked.

Naruto's face cannot be recognized by the question.

"It is something like a curse I carried since birth. I… I cannot be loved by our village no matter what I do for them." Naruto said while crying his eyes out.

-end-

**I would like to thank those who gave this story a review! I'll do my best in for the next chapters!**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

_Chapter 4:_

**_"Tree x Kiriko x Navigator"_**

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sakura said slamming her hands on Tsunade's table.

"Tsk." Tsunade snapped. "How dare you address me like that!"

"There is no better treatment for someone who can't even keep track on THAT someone."

"I already said I do not know. Who knows, THAT someone must be out training."

"That's impossible! Naruto won't do so without saying anything to us. I bet you gave him a ridiculous mission and forced him to it."

"Ridiculous?" Tsunade spilled the beans. "That mission is the most fulfilling mission there is!"

"So you did gave him a mission! What is it?" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's enough information for you Sakura. I'll tell you when the time is proper. Now leave my office."

"But…" Sakura said withdrawing. She left Tsunade alone in the room.

"You really is one troublesome guy, Naruto. Hurry up and finish that mission. The village people's missing you." Tsunade said after looking at the note Yamato sent her.

'_Naruto is already on his way to the exam grounds. I'll see to it that he passes it.'_

"AACCCHHHOOOOO!" Naruto sneezed out of the blue.

"Looks like you calmed down already. If you cry so much, you'll have runny nose and you'll be sneezing like that for a while." Leorio made fun of him.

"Someone must be talking about him." Gon said laughing.

"You guys are really noisy. What time is it already? We've been walking for ages now." Kurapica said.

"I see the exit!" Gon said running to the faint light. The others followed behind.

"The tall tree! We're near." Kurapica said after all of them exited the tunnel.

The four of them started walking straight to the tree's direction when they met a dead end. A huge lake separates them from the tree's location.

"What should we do now? Should we swim?" Leorio panicked.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I have enough chakra to cross the lake." Naruto said.

"Chakra?" Kurapica asked.

"Do you think we could use that boat?" Gon said pointing to a boat nearby.

"You can see in this darkness?" Kurapica was amazed.

"Well, night at Whale Island is much darker. This is nothing in comparison." Gon answered.

The four of them took the boat and rode across the lake. Gon and Kurapica rowed the boat.

"Hey, what do you think are these navigators?" Naruto asked to break the silence.

"Hmmm… I don't know. I've never heard of them." Gon said.

"The old woman said something about 'if they see you fit' right? Then I'm the most suitable for that description. All of you lacks something from what I have." Leorio said proudly.

"Lacks? What do you mean by that?" Kurapica said looking down on Leorio.

"Well, for example. You guys lack courage!" Leorio said. He was about to continue when a sea monster rose from behind their boat. "GYYYAAAAAHHHHHH! A monster!" Leorio screamed and took both paddles and rowed by the speed of light. He wasn't even aware that they've already landed.

"Leorio… It's ok… You don't have to be afraid anymore. We lost the sea monster." Gon said stopping Leorio.

Leorio came into senses and saw that the three of them have started walking away.

"What do you mean by scared? I'm not scared! I just thought that you guys paddled really slow so I thought I could show you my Ultra Speed Rowing Technique!" Leorio said catching up to them.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Naruto said with a not-believing face.

"Is this an artifact?" Gon asked Kurapica who stopped in front of a ruin with ancient writings.

"It looks like the Sumi tribe built this a long time ago." Kurapica replied.

"Eh… Can you read it?" Naruto said walking towards the two.

"I can't read all of them. It's too damaged already. But it seems like this is a warning." Kurapica said.

"Hey hey, come on already. Forget about those things." Leorio said.

The four of them started walking towards the tree. When they were close enough, they saw a house right under it.

"That must be the house where the married couple lives!" Gon said enthusiastically.

The four of them raced toward the house. When they arrived, they saw a man injured sitting on the floor and a monster holding a woman and is smiling at them. The monster escaped the house and went to the forest. Gon, Kurapica and Naruto went after the monster.

"Leorio, you take care of the husband!" Kurapica instructed before he left.

Inside the forest, Kurapica saw Gon looking around. "There!" Gon shouted before jumping to a tree. Kurapica followed behind still surprised about Gon's skills.

"Where's Naruto?" Kurapica asked.

"I don't know. He went ahead of me." Gon answered. "Hey! You monster! Give back that woman!"

"Try and take her from me." The monster replied.

"Cool! He talked, he talked!" Gon said happily.

"It's called a beast since it's an animal which can speak human language. Be careful though. It is a Kiriko. They can change their appearance into humans too." Kurapica explained.

"Is that so? Then this won't take long! Hey you monster!" Gon said while dashing upward slamming his rod on the monster's head. The monster let go of the woman and Kurapica immediately caught her. The monster escaped and Gon followed it.

Kurapica set the woman on the ground. He noticed the weird markings on her arms and face. The woman regained consciousness not long after.

"Where am I?" the woman asked.

"You're safe now. Just rest for a while." Kurapica said.

"But… My husband…" the woman cried.

"Don't worry. My friend's taking care of him already." Kurapica calmed her. Then in the shadows, Leorio came out.

"Kurapica! Good thing I caught up with you. I gave the man some first aid and thought I could lend a hand-" Leorio was cut when Kurapica slammed him on the face.

"Who are you? I don't remember making friends with a monster." Kurapica said.

"Hehehehe. How did you find out?" Leorio transformed into a Kiriko.

"I told Leorio to help the man and he acknowledged it. He wouldn't leave an injured person like that. And even if he did, I'd still do the same thing I did to you." Kurapica explained.

"Tsk!" the Kiriko disappeared with the wind.

"Now that one's out, tell me who are you?" Kurapica said pointing his weapons on the woman.

"Wha- what are you t- talking about?" the woman stammered.

"That tattoo is of the Sumi tribe representing their promise not to marry since they are maidens of the sun god. If that's the case, why do you have a husband?" Kurapica interrogated.

"That should do it for a while. But I still need more medicine." Leorio said while injecting some pain killers on the man inside the house where he treated him.

"Thank you so much for helping me… But my wife…" the man said.

"Don't worry, the three of them followed the monster. I'm sure they'll be able to bring her back." Leorio assured. "Now, do you know any place where Midakudo plants grow?"

"I know some place. But it's far from here. And it's dangerous too." The man said hesitantly.

"It's ok. I am about to take the hunter exam after all. So where is it?"

"You. What are you!" Naruto asked the monster in front of him.

"Hehehehe. I'm amazed that you saw me even though I'm not even at the house and just an observer hidden in the forest." The Kiriko replied.

"Well, you're the first one I spotted and thought that you're the one who kidnapped the woman. Either way, are you an accomplice of that monster?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehehehehehe." The Kiriko laughed really hard. "Calling me a monster even though you yourself is one." The Kiriko said then disappeared.

"How did-!" Naruto did not continue. He went back to the direction of the house. When he arrived, nobody's there. So he decided to look for them in the forest.

Gon followed the Kiriko until they reached a waterfall. The Kiriko is out of sight but its presence still lingers.

"Hehehe. Follow me boy, if you can!" the Kiriko said appearing from under water and jumping down the waterfall.

Gon followed it down.

"Man! Why am I so kind! Picking plants down a cliff surely isn't the easiest job at all." Leorio grumbled while climbing up the ropes. When he was near the summit, he saw the Kiriko holding the rope his life's depending on. It even played him by releasing a bit to scare him of falling. Leorio is thinking of a way to escape death when he noticed the faint needle wound made by his injection on the monster's right arm.

"AHHHH! To think I'm almost a doctor yet didn't notice that those wounds were fake? I'm really stupid." Leorio said throwing the basket full of medicinal plants at it. He used it as momentum and climbed up. He was about to be attacked when Naruto came flying down knocking the Kiriko on the ground.

"Naruto!" Leorio said surprised. "Weren't you with Kurapica and Gon?"

"I kinda lost them. Hehehe." Naruto excused.

"I'll compliment you for being able to follow me here." The Kiriko said.

"What is that you want?" Gon asked.

"What do you mean? I'm gonna give you a payback for what you did to me a while ago." The Kiriko replied. He sharpened his claws and began lunging towards Gon.

"Payback?" Gon said without moving from his position. The Kiriko stopped its attack after seeing Gon unwavered.

"Why didn't you dodge?" the Kiriko asked.

"Because I did not do anything to be paid back for." Gon said. "Who are you really?"

-to be continued-

**Small conference in Author's mind:**

_**Naruto: So, you say you'll be busier from now on and can't publish new chapters sooner?**_

_**Kira3d: Hai... :( I can't help it since school is starting...**_

_**Leorio: It's not as if she has a lot of readers, you know. No one cares!**_

_**Kira3d: I know right?**_

_**Gon: Please continue reviewing!**_

_**Kurapica: We'll be going to Zaban in the next chapter! Be on guard minna-san, the real exam will start soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own HunterxHunter or Naruto!**

_Chapter 5:_

"_**Zaban x Exam x Start"**_

"Who are you really?" Gon asked the Kiriko. "You're not the one I was chasing. So I thought it was weird when you said 'payback'."

"How did you know I was different?" the Kiriko asked.

"Ah… Well, you looked different. And your voice has a higher pitch. If I look closely, I could tell which leaf fell from what tree. In your case, it's easy to differentiate you two." Gon explained.

"Hehehehehehehehe. Hey dear, come here, you'll see something you don't usually see." The Kiriko called and another Kiriko came out.

"Gon!" Leorio shouted down whether it is to call Gon's attention or because he's afraid, I leave it to you.

Gon looked up and saw a Kiriko landing with Leorio and Naruto grabbing its legs. From afar, he also saw Kurapica with another Kiriko coming to their direction. The four of them reunited.

"Well then, if you have already suspected, we are the Navigators. This is my wife." He said pointing to the Kiriko next to him.

"I'm the son." The Kiriko who pretended to be the injured man said. "I am truly amazed at Leorio's healing skills, even though he didn't saw through my fake injuries, he's word of encouragement really touched me. And also, the way Naruto attacked me and without me noticing his presence is also worth complimenting."

"Words of encouragement?" Kurapica said disbelieving which pissed Leorio.

"I am their daughter." The woman who was taken as hostage replied. "Kurapica's knowledge is really incredible. He was able to recognize these tattoos and was able to deduce that this was just a play."

"Also, you boy who was able to differentiate us is a very admirable skill." The wife replied.

"Hehe. If I know about this, I shouldn't have hit you hard." Gon said.

"Hey hey, can you tell apart which is the husband and the wife?" Leorio whispered to Kurapica.

"Of course not!" Kurapica said.

"He is really amazing! He predicted a storm, and now, he can tell apart those two!" Naruto said.

"All four of you passed! We will be very glad to take you to the exam grounds." The husband said.

"Wait a minute, which one of you did I met before I came to help Leorio?" Naruto asked.

"I was with Kurapica all the time." The daughter answered.

"I only met you here." The wife said.

"Me too. I think, you only encountered my son." The husband added.

"Really?" Naruto didn't continue.

"Why? Did you encountered another Kiriko before the son?" Gon asked.

"Ah… It's nothing to be concerned anymore." Naruto laughed.

"Well then, we'll take our leave now?" the husband asked.

"Yeah!" Gon answered.

Each Kiriko took one of them and flew them up in the air towards Zaban City. And in the field where they left, a Kiriko appeared.

"A monster… Hehehehe…" the Kiriko laughed.

"Stop mocking him." A man with a cat mask appeared.

"Ooohhh~ Alright then. But it really is interesting that a Jinchuriki would take the exam, am I right?"

"It concerns you no more. Just take me to Zaban City then go back to Tsuchi no Kuni. You are their precious pet after all."

"Not pet! They took me from my natural habitat and hid me in that land. I'm not even a tailed beast!"

"I am not a wildlife hunter so I could not understand how you feel. But you are now a hidden possession of that country and your mission is to send me to Zaban City. If you don't want to suffer from the device they placed on you, I advise you to complete your mission."

"I know. I can never escape them now." The Kiriko let out its wings. "Grab my legs. I'll be taking you now."

"Good."

"Why don't you take the exam yourself?"

"It does not concern you anymore… Let's go!"

"This is as far as we can take you guys. This is a special elevator. It will take you to the exam ground. Here are your numbers." The Kiriko said while throwing them numbers. 403, Leorio, 404, Kurapica, 405, Gon, and 406, Naruto.

"Thank you mister!" Gon said then he put out his hand.

"You're welcome. If it is you next year, I'll be very glad to accompany you." The Kiriko said shaking Gon's hand then the floor of the room they were standing started moving down.

"Now, the real hunter exam starts." Kurapica said.

"Yup. Starting from now on, we can't let our guard down." Leorio agreed.

"My number is too great, why do people even bother taking the hunter exam?" Naruto curiously asked.

Gon nodded and looked puzzled why. Leorio and Kurapica both looked surprised at the question.

"You seriously knew nothing yet you came and took the hunter exam?" Leorio broke the silence.

"Hai…. We don't know." Naruto and Gon said in unison.

"Listen… Being a hunter…" Kurapica started.

"Is the most…" Leorio continued.

"Profitable job!" "Honorable job!" Leorio and Kurapica respectively said in unison.

"Again with your goody-goody stuff!" Leorio told Kurapica.

"Money grubbing greedy bastard!" Kurapica fought back. The two then sent sparks of lightning.

"Gon! Naruto! Listen carefully. There's a license card that only official hunters have, if you have this, you can go to any country freely and cn use most of their facilities for FREE!" Leorio explained. "Like someone who search for treasures like Treasure Hunters or someone who has million patrons like a Contract Hunter. If you become one of those, money will surely roll in! You can live in comfort for the rest of your lives."

"No you two! He is wrong! A hunter's job is to keep order between man and nature. Like Ruins Hunters or Phantom Beast Hunters. They protect rare cultural legacies and animals. Capturing wanted criminals are a hunter's job too. A healthy mind and body and a strong will too is needed." Kurapica countered Leorio.

"Oh really?" Naruto said.

"I-I see…" Gon said.

"So which is it? What kind of hunters are you aiming for?" Leorio and Kurapica asked instantaneously.

"Well, I really don't know." Gon said.

"I don't really care bout what kind I'll be, I just need the license." Naruto said.

Leorio and Kurapica are about to say something again to the two when the elevator finally reached their destination. When they arrived, they saw the other examinees looking back at them with uncomforting eyes. They felt the heavy atmosphere in the room.

"Sugoi… There are a lot of people." Go remarked.

"Well, that's because you're already the 405th person." A man said out-of-the-blue. "Yo! I'm Tompa! This year I'm 16th. Nice to meet you!"

"This year?" Kurapica asked.

"I'm Gon! This three are Naruto, Kurapica and Leorio." Gon introduced while Tompa shook their hands.

"You guys must be new." Tompa said.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked.

"Ah~ That's because I've taken the exam thirty-five times now."

"Thirty-five times?" Gon said amazed.

"Yeah. I'm a veteran of the exam. If there is something you do not understand, I'll explain it to you." Tompa said.

"You must be a big fat loser then?" Leorio asked. "Thirty five times is just way too much."

"That's not nice Leorio." Kurapica said.

"It's ok. The truth hurts." Tompa defended. "But this year, a lot of people assembled. Look over there." Tompa pointed to a group of people, one is wearing an all-black ninja attire, others carry dangerous weapons. But in the corner of Naruto's eyes, he saw a boy his age in a corner alone. Gon also noticed him and the boy looked back at him. They stared at each other for awhile when a man screamed for help.

"He-he-help me!" the man screamed but then he became unable to speak no more. A clown attacked him and he died.

"You are rude." The clown started. "You shouldn't say 'Help me' when you bumped onto someone. You should say 'Sorry'. Kukuku."

"That dangerous man appeared this year again." Tompa said.

"Again?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. He joined last year but failed for nearly killing an examiner he didn't like." Tompa explained. "Number 44, Hisoka."

"Nearly killed?" Kurapica asked. "To do such a bold move."

"Yep." Tompa answered.

"Why is he even accepted to take the exam again?" Leorio asked.

"Well, the examiners changes every year. If they say you passed, even the devil himself could pass." Tompa said. "That is the Hunter exam."

"So this exam is really that unusual huh? Well, I guess. Gaara was once like that during the Genin exam." Naruto commented and looked depressed again.

"It's ok. I know you missed your friends." Gon said comforting Naruto.

"Though common sense would already tell you, I'll say it once more. We should really not go too close to Hisoka. He may be the cause of your failure this year." Tompa warned. "He may disable you, temporarily or for life. And if he wants, you may not even taste life anymore."

!

"Reception time is now over." A man in a purple suit said. Everybody stood up anxious of what will happen next.

"Hundreds of people take the exam yearly. Some went home injured, disabled or did not even make it out." The man continued. "I'm sure all of you are aware of how dangerous the exam is. If you are brave enough to face all the dangers of the exam, then follow me. I will take you to the next site of the exam."

Then the man started walking through the tunnel and everybody followed behind him.

-end-

**Small Conference at the Author's mind:**

_**Kira3d: Thanks to Termia and rainbowlalaland for the nice review and wind dancer1981 for supporting me still even if I fail sometimes in the story…**_

_**Satotsu: I said, reception time is over. The exam is about to begin.**_

_**Killua: Hey, will I meet them in the next chapter?**_

_**Kira3d: That's a secret Killua-kun. Wait for the next chapter if you want to know.**_

_**Killua: tsk!**_

_**Gon: It's ok Killua, we'll still be friends in the story.**_

_**Leorio: I'm tired! Stop that talking already! Please review this story!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**_

_Chapter 6:_

"_**Heal x Lie x Delude"**_

'_I see… 405 people decided to take it this year.' _The man in purple thought.

"It's obvious no one would leave." Leorio pointed out while walking.

A few minutes later, the group's speed is accelerating.

"This…" Gon noticed.

"Yeah. The pace is picking up." Kurapica said. Then the man in purple suddenly moved forward ahead from the group with no difficulty. Afraid of losing sight of the man, the group started jogging.

"So this year, It's like this huh?" Tompa said. Tompa met a questioning look from Gon and Leorio. "Looks like the exam is about to begin."

"It's a bit late for introductions, but I am Satotsu, the person in charge of the first exam." the man in purple said. "I will now lead you to the Second Exam Center. Some of you have already realized that you have to follow me to the next exam ground. This will be your first exam."

After thirty minutes, the group is now running to follow Satotsu. Gon who is bored tried to break the silence, well except for the sound of their shoes.

"How long have we been running?" Gon asked.

"About thirty minutes… I think?" Naruto answered.

"This is a weird test." Gon commented.

"Iie. It is a good test for testing stamina. And…" Kurapica started.

"Yah. You realized that too?" Tompa inserted. "How long do we have to run? Or is there an end to this tunnel? We have to keep running without knowing that. That's a big psychological downside. So along with stamina, your mental strength is also tested."

"It is a weird test." Naruto remarked.

"Ne?" Gon agreed.

"You two… You really don't get it, do you?" Leorio said.

"Of course we does. But it's not like we can do anything about it, do we. Even if we know our destination, or how far still the Second Exam Center, we still need to follow that guy. Even if we need to run three days without stopping, if that's the exam, we can only follow it to pass." Naruto defended.

"You do have a point there." Leorio said.

"Ne, Tompa-san, if you took the exam thirty-five times already, you must know a lot of people….." Gon started asking Tompa to tell him a few details about the other players who have already taken the exam from past years. Tompa happily introduced some of them.

'_This sure is boring. I envy Gon, it looks like he's having fun.' _Naruto thought. _'I can't really say anything about the exam, but this is just too slow. I'm really not used to this speed.' _He sighed at his thought. _'It can't be helped. Speed is really a must in our missions. It's like I'm back to the beginning of my training to be a shinobi. If only I knew where the next exam will be, I could go ahead. But I feel bad leaving Gon and the others behind.'_

"Sugoi! There really are a lot of amazing people here." Gon commented after Tompa introduced the other participants. Just then, the boy with silver hair went closer to them on a skateboard.

"Wow! Cool!" Gon commented.

"Hey kid! That's unfair. It's cheating!" Leorio grunted.

"How am I cheating?" the boy inquired pissed at the accusation.

"Well, this is a test of stamina." Leorio started to explain.

"No it's not!" Gon said. "The examiner just said Follow Me."

"And it doesn't mean that it is a test of stamina." Naruto added.

"Hey, whose friends are you anyways!" Leorio complained.

"Stop shouting already! It will waste your energy. It is already loud in the first place." Kurapica said. "Besides, the test permits you to bring anything you want."

"Ahhh~ you're as irritating!" Leorio said.

"Ne, what's your name? How old are you?" Gon asked the silver haired boy.

"…" The boy didn't answer.

"Ah. It's ok if you don't want to tell your name." Gon said. "I'm Gon. I'm twelve years old."

"You're twelve too?" Naruto said.

"I see. Oi, oji-san." The silver-hairedboy turned to Leorio. "How old are you?"

"O-oji-san? That's kind of rude, I'm in my tens too, you know. Just like you guys." Leorio answered.

"EHHHH?" Gon, Naruto, Tompa, the silver-haired boy and some participants around them who are eavesdropping all said in unison.

"Oi. That's mean!" Leorio said sadly. "Even you two."

The silver-haired boy ignored the group and went ahead them.

"Tsk. He's not so friendly, isn't he?" Leorio said.

"Not really." Naruto said. "Sasuke was like him…. before." The group understood why he suddenly became silent. He often does that whenever he mentions a friend from his hometown. But his face when he stated the name 'Sasuke' is grimmer.

The group continued running behind Satotsu. Time pass really slow and they have nothing else to do but run. During the marathon, they kept on going left avoiding the right path.

"We keep on going left. What's in the right side?" Leorio asked.

"Whatever it is doesn't matter. We just have to follow Satotsu-san." Kurapica answered.

"But it smell sweet, don't you think?" Gon said.

"Yeah, I think it is some kind of sap." Naruto said with a gloom expression. "Hmmm… I've heard of this from Sakura during one of our missions… Hmmm…. Ah, I forgot. Doesn't matter, Let's hurry up." Then he smiled and quicken his pace.

One hour passed. Two hours passed. Three hours passed. The group slowly decreased its number. One by one, participants gave in to fatigue and surrendered.

"Leorio, daijoubo?" Gon asked when he saw Leorio with much, no, too much sweat and very forced breath.

"Hey Gon, why the heck would you ask a question so obvious?" Naruto said slowing down.

"Hey, you better rest Leorio. We'll just catch up to them later." Kurapica said stopping.

"_*pant pant* _But _*pant pant*_ you guys can still _*pant pant*_ go… Just leave me here _*pant pant*_ I'll follow you when I regained my _*pant pant*_ strength." Leorio said catching up his breath.

"Iie. We won't leave you here." Gon said.

"Gon is right." Naruto said. "Just stay put and catch your breath first. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"Matte. I remembered. The saps found in the right tunnels are called Healing Cedar. If you stay there, you can regain your strength much faster." Tompa, who stayed behind with them, said.

"Really? Then we should take Leorio there." Gon said.

"It's ok. I'll take him. You guys go ahead. We'll just catch up when he's fully recharged." Tompa assured. He then carried Leorio.

"Arigatou. You guys hurry now. I'll see you later." Leorio said then Tompa started running back to the fork they passed some time ago.

"Let's go then." Kurapica said. The two boys nodded and the three of them ran to catch up to Satotsu. After a few meters, Naruto stopped and looked mad.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Kurapica said stopping.

"Are you tired too?" Gon asked walking towards him.

"I remembered now. That sap… That Tompa-san tricked us!" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Gon asked.

"There's no such thing as Healing Cedar. A friend of mine is a medical shin- student. She once told me about a special sap that assassins have used in the past." Naruto said.

"_What? A sap as a weapon?" Naruto said leaping from a tree to another._

"_Oh yeah, it has a very sweet smell so the targets are attracted to it. But it is a very dangerous type of sap. You can end up losing your sanity or worse, die." Sakura said leaping behind Naruto._

"_Eh? A sap like that exists?"_

"_Of course! But it is rarely found here in Konoha. If we could have a lot of those, we could create a very powerful weapon you know."_

"_What is it called?"_

"_Delusion Cedar. That's what I've read."_

"_Hey you two, focus on our mission." Kakashi said who is leading them._

"_Hai sensei!"_

"It isn't Healing Cedar but Delusion Cedar. We must hurry and save Leorio!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" The two agreed and then the three of them hurried back to where Tompa and Leorio are.

Tompa arrived at the fork and turned right immediately. He went further inside and found the tree roots which are the origins of the sap. He put down Leorio on the ground.

"Arigatou Tompa-san." Leorio said.

"Ha! Yeah, of course! You're welcome to meet your end here! Hahaha" Tompa said evilly and left Leorio unable to move there.

"Tompa-san! You-!" Leorio said then fell to the ground. He started losing sanity and his vision became of his miserable past. He started hearing the voice of his late friend. Then the dark tunnel suddenly brightened to a village by the sea. "What is going on?"

The three of them arrived at the fork and saw Tompa heading to their direction. His face looked as if he was afraid.

"Tompa-san, where's Leorio?" Kurapica said mad at the traitor.

"So-someone attacked us there, I _accidentally _left him behind." Tompa reasoned seeing their angry glares.

"You can't fool us anymore!" Naruto said and was about to start attacking him when Gon talked.

"Naruto! Stop wasting your time on him. Let's just save Leorio." Gon then started moving to the right tunnel. Kurapica and Naruto followed him.

"We'll just save Leorio, _for now._" Naruto said before disappearing.

"Che! They scared me." Tompa said and got back on his feet. "Either way, they won't be able to catch up now. They might not even make it to save him! He he." Tompa said then he started running towards the left side.

"How can we find him here?" Kurapica asked worried. "We may not be able to catch up if we don't hurry."

"Ah! I remember! I took a lot of Exploding Notes from Tenten! Hehe. This should be helpful!" Naruto said with a smirk.

-end-

**Small Conference in the Author's mind:**

_**Killua: YOU! I thought you said we'll be friends in this chapter!**_

_**Kira3d: I said nothing of the sort!**_

_**Killua: How much? I'll bribe you!**_

_**Gon: Killua, she's not like Leorio, you know.**_

_**Leorio: Hey! What does that mean?**_

_**Kurapica: She can be bribed by reviews, Killua.**_

_**Killua: I see… Then I'll thank anyone who reviews! (sharpening his nails)**_

_**Gon: that's not thanking Killua. Thanks to Yonet-chan for the reminders!**_

_**Killua: So that's how you thank people? I see… Hmmm… Thanks to those who have reviewed, please continue supporting this (boring) story.**_

_**Kira3d: That's mean Killua-kun! Please Review!**_


End file.
